


Attention

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, awkward gym time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Stevie can't help but pay attention to that one girl at the gym.





	Attention

Stevie has never really been a gym bunny. Her workouts mostly consist of the rare tennis match at the country club with her parents or babysitting which definitely managed to bring her to sweat on the regular. Things change after the breakup. It’s not because she feels like she needs it but when your boyfriend leaves you for another girl, it kind of nags on your self-esteem a little. Stevie thinks it might be a good kind of coping mechanism to start working out.

Of course, she’s not going to lift weights and surround herself with all those ripped gym bros. Instead, she can mostly be found in the separated ladies’ section of her gym or taking some kind of class. Sometimes it’s spinning, other times it’s a dance class.

She can’t really tell the first time she’s spotted that loud blonde girl for the first time. But it quickly becomes a regular occurrence for Stevie. So much even, that she starts looking for her. The girl is taking the same classes as Stevie does. She's hanging out at the same spots. Whenever Stevie is doing leg extensions, she uses the bench to lift right in front of her. Stevie hopes the girl doesn’t notice her staring at the way her arms bulge over the mirror. She never saw a girl this muscular. But every time their eyes meet, the chick is giving her a cocky grin at which Stevie can’t help but blush and look away.

Dance classes are worse. Stevie thinks of herself that she can move pretty well. Well enough to attract some attention when she was dancing at a small-town party. But that girl? Stevie can’t take her eyes off the way she’s swinging her hips, thrusting with the beat and pretty much looking better than their trainer. It was distracting. More so, when the girl gives her a wink that one time. Stevie almost falls to the ground stumbling over her own feet, trying hard to ignore the cackling sound from behind her. 

Even though Stevie feels watched from that girl on more than one occasion, there never is a further interaction. Watching. Being watched. Never talking.

That is, until after one dance class. Stevie has managed to ignore the girl with the big head of blonde hair just fine this day. She’s got a good workout in and hopes to quickly grab her stuff from the lockers before heading home to take a long bath. She opens her locker with her gym card and pulled her stuff out when she hears someone clearing her throat behind her. Stevie jerks immediately, almost hitting her head against the metal.

“Hey.”

Somehow Stevie doesn't even need to look to know who was standing behind her.

“Uh- hi?” 

Stevie turns around to face the girl who is standing there like she owns the place, one hand on her hip, one holding a sweaty towel. How does she manage to look that good after ninety minutes of class?

“I must say, I’m kinda sad you’re not wearing your dinosaur shirt today,” the girl smirks. “That was pretty cool.”

Stevie looks down at herself at her light pink polo that was discolored with sweat at more than one spot. Then she looks at the girl and her cropped Mötley Crüe shirt. The dinosaur shirt had been a gift from Dustin, bought at one of the Summer Camps he went. Truth be told, Stevie mostly wears it when she has no other option. She loves it, but it’s not really the style she’s known for, doesn't feel like she can pull it off.

“Yeah, it’s- I love that shirt, too.” Steve pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. 

There’s awkward silence for what feels like ages. The girl still looks comfortable, stands there. Smiling. 

Stevie fidgets, gives her a smile and then turns around. And knocks her head right against the lockers.

There is a loud metal sound that makes her feel like everyone must be looking at her. No-one in the locker room could have missed that.

“Oh shit, are you okay, girl?” Immediately, the blonde is next to her, one hand on Stevie’s shoulder, looking straight at her bruised forehead.

Stevie is cringing. She can feel how she’s blushing. Of course, she’s running into the fucking lockers, the first time a cool girl is talking to her. That’s not quite how one makes friends. Jesus…

“Didn’t mean to freak you out with the compliment,” the girl chuckles lowly. “Of course, you’re looking pretty cute in everything you wear.” She licks her lips. “I’m Billy, by the way.”

Stevie feels like she’s choking. Her head still hurts and did that girl just hit on her?

“Uh- I’m Stevie.”

“Good name. Are you gonna give me your number or do I have to keep catching you stare at me for a couple more weeks?” Billy tilts her head and winks at her again.

“I haven’t- I mean…”

“Hey, it’s cool. Pretty girl like you, I would have noticed anyway.”

Stevie still felt like her voice died right in her throat.

“So?”

“You want my number.”

“You’re real cute, aren’t you?”, Billy chuckled. “I can give you mine if that works better for you.”

“No, it’s. I can. Give you my number.”

“Great.” Billy’s smile broadens. She pulls her phone out and hands it to Stevie to put in her number. Stevie makes a couple of mistakes and has to go back and then hands the phone back to Billy. “You’re not freaking out on me, are you?”

“Hm? No, it’s-“, Stevie swallows.

“First time a girl’s ever hit on you?”, Billy suggests.

Stevie looks up at her and gives a shy nod. 

“Still gave me your number.”

“Yeah, I kind of have enough of men in general. Right now.”

“Oh, believe me, baby, I’m gonna make you forget about them completely.” Billy’s grin broadens.

Stevie blushes but this time she can’t help the dorky smile that forms on her own face. She actually can't wait for that girl to text her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. The title is taken from the Todrick Hall song.


End file.
